geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is a 1.9 Medium Demon created by Hinds. This is arguably Hinds' easiest Demon. This is considered a Medium Demon. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section, where you need to jump on the semi-blocks, jump orbs, and pillars. Next comes a UFO segment, where you need to fly between the saws. Then comes the short wave stage, and then again a UFO segment with overcoming the same obstacles. After passing this part, the mini-cube section begins, where you need to jump over small blocks and jump pads. After that, there is a segment of a mini-ship, where you need to fly between the spikes using the gravity portal. Having overcome this part, the player again becomes a mini-cube, where you also need to overcome blocks, jump orbs, and jump pads. The following is part of the wave with a change in size. The first quarter of the level ends with a cube section, which will be repelled from gravity portals and spheres. The cube section continues, but at half speed, where the player first descends, and then jumps over the spikes. This is followed by a ball segment where you need to overcome the spikes using gravity portals and yellow jump orbs. After this segment follows the part of the mini-ship with overcoming spheres, spikes, and gravitational portals. After passing this part, a short segment of the cube begins, where you just need to jump on the pillars. Next is the UFO segment, where it is necessary to overcome the portals of size and gravity, as well as saw blades. This part of the level ends with a double speed wave segment with overcoming the curved walls. This part of the level begins with a triple-speed cube section, where you need to jump over small blocks, jump orbs, and platforms, using size portals. This stage is made in green shades. After this follows a ship sequence, where you need to overcome the spikes and gravity portals. Next is part of a short wave segment with overcoming the curved walls. The first half of the level ends there. A cube-shaped character flies upstairs, where it then turns into a ship with overcoming walls with spikes. This is followed by a mini-ball segment, where you first need to push off from the yellow jump orb, then jump from platform to platform, and at the end of this stage again jump through the yellow jump orbs. After this, a short cube section begins, where you also need to jump around the jump orbs. Then comes a mini-ball segment, where you need to jump on the platforms, around the spikes. After passing this part, the speed increases threefold, and the character once again becomes a cube, where again you need to jump around the jump orbs. Further, the speed slows down, but the gameplay does not change from this. This is followed by a wave segment, where you need to move between the curved walls while changing the size of the character. The ball segment begins at double speed, where you need to jump from platform to platform and overcome the spikes. The entire section is made in black and secondary colors that change. Furthermore, the speed slows down, but the gameplay and the surrounding scenery do not change. After that, there is a segment of a small ship, where gravity often changes, and flat spikes have to be overcome. The ship's stage ends with overcoming circular saws. The next step is the mini-cube, where it is necessary to overcome the spikes and saws. Also, this segment contains a large number of spheres and trampolines. After passing this part, the mini-ball stage begins, where it is necessary to jump on the platforms, overcoming small spikes. The level ends with a wave segment where it is necessary to overcome spikes and curved walls. Trivia * The password for the level is 0000. * The level contains 19,884 objects. * This is arguably Hinds' easiest Demon. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Long levels